


Strike Three

by waitwaitwaitok



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwaitwaitok/pseuds/waitwaitwaitok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad makes Jensen and Jared and his girlfriend Hilarie angry, so they end up having a threesome together. Then Jensen and Jared realize they want each other, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball Game

“Strike three! You’re out!”  
Chad’s chest swelled with frustration. He’d really wanted to do well today since Jen and Jay were here. Hilarie had been drooling all over them since three days ago when they’d arrived in Vancouver, and it was starting to make him twitchy. He didn’t think that she’d actually cheat on him, but… 

Jared slapped him on the butt as he passed on his way to take his turn at bat, so Chad punched him on the arm, hard. Jared started, outraged. “Hey, man. Chill!” 

Chad grinned. He swung around the fence and sat down between Hil and Jen, grabbing a quick kiss from his girl, and patting Jen familiarly on the thigh with a smirk. Jensen gave him a dirty look and removed his hand pointedly before jumping up to yell as Jay hit the ball and took off for first base.

He headed over to get a bat, since he was next up, so Chad took the opportunity to tilt his head under Hilarie’s and move in on her, kissing her deeply and feeling his stomach tingle with want. She responded for awhile, but eventually she pulled back, looking at him funny. “We’re in public. What’s up with you?” 

“Just want you.” He let his lust show, not smiling, just serious.  
She smile frowned at him. “Well, you’re gonna have to wait a little, sweetcakes. I’m not walking out on the Js. That’d be rude. We said we’d go to the aftergame party.” 

“I know. I know. You’re just so gorgeous, and sexy, and…” He sighed and turned back to the game. She slid her hand into his, and rubbed her arm onto his. “You’re so sweet.” He looked at her again but her attention was back on the game. She suddenly leaped up as he heard a craaack. The whole crowd was suddenly jumping up and down and cheering. He looked up to watch Jensen and Jaybird running around the bases and winning the game. He felt his stomach twitch again, looking at the huge smile on Hil’s face, and wanted to hit something.

The party was in a big noisy restaurant in a big upstairs open vip room they had reserved. Both teams and their families were there, laughing and joking. Chad only knew a few of them, but the Js knew everyone, of course. Everybody always wanted a piece of them. He had a crowd of women gushing over him, too, of course, but he kept looking around at Hil leaning on Jay’s arm, and his jaw got tighter every time. He watched as they posed with Jen on her other side, flashes popping, all grinning. Jen and Jay were flushed and sweaty and hugging everyone, including Hil. Beer was flowing and smiles were loose. He felt like punching someone. 

When he saw Hil and Jay swing their arms around each other, laughing and then Jay picked her up and twirled her around, he lost it. Within two steps he snatched Jay’s arm off of her and yelled at him. “Keep your motherfucking hands off my girlfriend! Find somebody else to fucking grope!” 

He pulled on Hilarie’s wrist and turned to leave, but it slipped back out of his grip. He whipped back around to glare at her, hardly seeing her in the crowd of silent faces. He suddenly realized the whole room was staring at him. And not in a good way. His gaze came back to Hilarie to find a very angry look aimed back. 

She bit out each word as if talking to a moron. “What the”, she closed her lips to bite off her next word. Then, “What is wrong with you?” She spoke carefully but loudly. 

He couldn’t believe she was taking Jay’s side. “What is wrong with you? You’re the one hanging all over him. Both of them.” The words popped out despite the crowd. Couldn’t she see how much she was disrespecting him and hurting him?  
Her frown got deeper. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to keep hanging all over them. Since you can’t possibly be mature enough to be around me, I’ll need someone else to hang out with anyway,” she snapped out.

His eyes widened in shock. She was breaking up with him? Over the Js? What the fuck? What a bitch. How could she do that to him? He wanted to slap her, but he managed to keep his fists at his sides. He knew the press that would come from something like that, and he wasn’t nearly that suicidal. He gritted his teeth while his body tried to strangle him and his mouth finally opened. “Fine. I hope the three of you have a nice fucking life together.” And he turned and walked away, down the stairs and out to get a cab back to the hotel. 

 

Hilarie stared after Chad in shock. She felt white hot flashes run through her body as the adrenaline tried to make her move. She took a deep breath and found her vision blurring with goddamn tears. She turned to find Jay and felt his arms come around her, holding her to his massive chest. She put her arms around his waist and just held on and shook and cried. 

Soon she heard people starting to talk and move again as the scene was obviously over, but she couldn’t face them, humiliated beyond belief. She heard Jen’s voice behind her, deep and soft, “let’s get out of here.” She nodded, face tucked into Jay’s sweaty tshirt, and heard Jay agreeing. They turned, and she swung her left arm out, looking at the ground, determined that no one would get a good photo of her like this. She felt Jen grab that hand, and they headed quickly down and out into the chill Vancouver air. 

Jay sat in the back of the car with Hilarie while Jensen drove back to their condo. He kept murmuring and patting her back. “It’ll be okay, Hil. He didn’t really mean that. He just got a little jealous and flashed. His poor little ego took a beating.”

She finally calmed down enough to sit up and blow her nose. “It doesn’t matter how jealous or angry he got. He had no right to humiliate me. Or you. He should have just said something in private, if he was upset. That was so fucking immature. How could he be such an ass?”

She started sobbing again, and tried to get herself under control. “I’m sorry. You guys don’t deserve all this drama. I’ll calm down soon, I promise. Do you want to take me to a different hotel?”

Jared smiled at her. “Don’t worry about us. We’re big boys. We can handle it. You shouldn’t be alone. Stay at our place tonight, and maybe he’ll calm down enough by tomorrow that he’ll be rational again.”

She thought about Chad at the hotel after a scene like that. She knew him. He didn’t calm right down. He was too much of a drama queen for that. He liked stirring things up, even when he didn’t realize it. And he was really emotional. Maybe too emotional for them to ever make it work. Just like he couldn’t make it work with Sophia. He went with his feelings too often. Later he’d be sorry, but at the time, he just didn’t think. She really didn’t want to deal with his bullshit right now. Maybe not ever again. She felt a flash of pain at that thought. 

She sadly smiled up at Jay. “You don’t believe that any more than I do.”

His face fell a little. He really did like Chad, but he knew what a pain in the ass he could be.

She kept going, forcing her voice out. “And I’m not sure I care enough to work it out, anyway.”

Jared’s eyebrows went up. “But y’all have been together for two whole years!”

“I know. But maybe I was just fooling myself. I really don’t think he’s mature enough to handle a relationship. This isn’t the first time he’s acted like a jerk. But it may be the last as far as I’m concerned.” Her chin quivered a little, but she felt like a weight was lifting off her chest. If it made her feel better to even talk about being done with him, then maybe it was the right thing? She felt confused. She’d thought she loved Chad. Everything had seemed okay this morning. Well, maybe not. Maybe she’d just been in denial about their problems, hoping they’d get better.

 

When they got home, Jensen pulled the car into the garage and gratefully shut out the world with the garage door opener. He loved doing that. Acting was a job he was good at, but it didn’t give people a right to see into his soul. Chad was usually ok, but that stunt tonight was unreal. That kind of display was just rude and obnoxious, and involving four minor celebrities in it who might get photos or videos on the net… He didn’t care what happened to Chad, but he cared a lot about Jay, and Hilarie was way too good for Chad. They didn’t deserve that kind of bullshit. He decided to have a little chat with Chad tomorrow.

He flipped on the lights while Jay settled Hilarie on the sofa with a blanket and pillow and a cup of cocoa. Jay knew how to handle crying girls, thank God. He went to the fridge to get a beer and asked if they wanted one, too. They both said yes, so he brought three out to the living room along with some chips and dips and settled down with the clicker. 

“Y’all want to watch a movie?”

They both nodded, so Jensen picked out something off the dvr. It was just for a distraction anyway. But they soon paused it to say something, and the conversation started flowing, and Hilarie’s easy, sweet smile came back and he started to really enjoy himself. He found himself staring at her smile and thinking how beautiful she was. He shook himself. Down boy. 

Not too much later she got up to show them a dance move that she was learning for her latest role, and got them both up to do it with her. It felt good to move, and he ended up gripping her hips with both hands, looking at how her feet were moving. Actors were much more physical with other people for roles than normal Americans were socially, and it just felt right. He felt her eyes on him, and brought his eyes up. There was heat there. Whoa. He hadn’t expected that. She had such big pretty eyes, and they were so expressive. Jay was behind her, laughing, and he commented, dragging their attention back to him. The moment ended, but he felt sort of stung by electricity. He wanted to feel that again. 

They all fell back on the sofa, laughing and breathless, taking a moment to just relax together. Hilarie’s voice piped up, “I just want you both to know how much I appreciate you right now. I really needed help tonight, and you were here for me. Thanks.” She looked back and forth between them. 

Jared laughed. “It wasn’t exactly tough, you know. Taking a beautiful woman home to hang out with us. Christ.”

Jensen looked back at them. Her eyes drew his again. He smiled, and leaned forward impulsively and kissed her soft lips. He drew back, and found her smiling. They both turned to look at Jared at the same time. His eyebrows were up, and he stared at them in slight confusion. Hilarie put a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him gently. When she pulled back, she searched his eyes for a moment. Then she turned back and kissed Jensen. 

Jensen took control of the kiss and turned it from soft and gentle into hot and wet and moaning, sliding his hand to her hair and running his fingers through it. When he pulled back he looked at her gorgeous eyes, and then back to Jay’s. He saw Jay’s mouth slightly open and his breathing was a little rough. He was hooked. Jensen looked back at Hilarie. “Are we gonna do this?” He wanted to make sure she meant to do this. He didn’t want her to feel bad about it in the morning. 

He was relieved when she said clearly. “I want to. Do both of you?”

They looked at Jared. He smiled one of his big fluffy smiles. “Are you kidding? Let’s go to my room. I have the biggest bed.”

Hilarie threw back her head and laughed. “Killer! I don’t want this to be awkward tomorrow, you guys. I want this to be fun. Drama free, ok?”

Jared just leaned in and kissed her thoroughly, putting a hand on her chest and rolling it in a circle above her breast. Comfort and pleasure combined. Jensen unbuttoned the small top button of her shirt. She put a hand up under his tshirt and ran her fingernails lightly down his side before leaving it gripping his side. Then she put her other hand on Jared’s side and rubbed it slowly up and down. Jensen kept unbuttoning each button carefully until they were all undone, and pulled it open, baring her bra and stomach to their view. “Mmmmm.” He murmured appreciation. Jared pulled back from her mouth and looked down. “Mmm-hmm.” He agreed. She trembled a little, but breathlessly. Both men pulled back and pulled their tshirts over their heads at the same time. It felt right, like a choreographed dance move, and Jen felt in sync with them both. He leaned forward and rubbed his chest against her arm and the front of her chest, moving in to rub his face against hers and then find her lips with his, reaching out with his tongue to taste her and lost himself in the sensation of just kissing and feeling her body against his. 

When he came back a bit he pulled away to see what else was going on. Jared had her hair pulled back and was sucking on her neck and rubbing his hand up and down on the crotch of her jeans. Hilarie was moaning slightly, and looked lost in the sensations, although her eyes opened and she looked right at him, almost chasing his lips as they left her. He smiled and her eyes closed heavily again. He enjoyed the show for a few moments, before pulling on Jared’s arm and standing up. “Let’s move and get naked.”

Jay’s eyes flew open, as if he’d forgotten where he was. He stood up and they each grabbed on of Hilarie’s arms, pulling her relaxed body up between them. Jensen couldn’t resist pulling her body to face his and then putting an arm across her back to pull her up against his hard cock inside his jeans, looking down at her face. Jared moved forward to lean his body into the back of hers, rubbing his bare skin on her back, and obviously pushing his cock against her too. Her eyes drooped again and she moaned sweetly. “Holy shit, this is so hot,” she murmured. 

Jensen and Jared grinned at each other. It was always fun to do things together, even more so because now they could almost hear the other one think sometimes. Jared leaned down and put his arm under her knees and swung her up into his arms. 

Jensen went to get water glasses and came back to the bedroom as Jay was setting her down on the bed. She was smiling as if she was having fun, but also as if she was turned on. She shrugged her shirt off, and leaned back across the bed. Jensen put the water on the bedside table and unbuttoned his jeans. Jay took off his at the same time, and they both climbed up on either side of Hilarie, naked. 

Jared reached to unbutton her jeans and she looked in his eyes while he did it. Jensen unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. He wasn’t sure she noticed, since she was helping Jay get her pants off. Only he stopped with them halfway down her thighs, and slid his hand up against her pussy, rubbing his giant fingers up and down and then one finger slid inside and she moaned out loud and bent her head back, arching her breasts into the air, right under Jensen’s nose. It was an opportunity he couldn’t ignore, so he knelt over her chest and licked her breast, putting a hand around it and pushing it in a slow circle, moving the whole thing firmly around as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle her rhythmically. 

She cried out, and her arm came up around his back holding on slightly desperately. He liked it. Her other arm slid down Jared’s body to find his cock, and she put her hand around it, pulling it slowly up and down. Jared chuckled and leaned in to kiss her long and deep, pumping more and more fingers into her pussy. Jensen slid his mouth down her stomach to eventually nudge Jared’s magic fingers out of the way with his face. He had to share, after all. 

He pushed her pants all the way off and pulled her thighs apart with his hands. He slid down between them, happily licking and alternately sucking on her clit and pushing three fingers in and out of her pussy hard and fast. She came with a scream, spurting warm liquid all over his face. He panted and a streak of slick lightning flew up through his body. She’d already come and the show wasn’t even started yet. He looked up. Jay was grinning at him, holding a condom out, and Hilarie looked blissfully fucked out.  
He took the condom, tore it open, and rolled it down onto his rock hard dick, then used the fluid on his fingers to rub onto it. He walked his arms up beside her body so he was poised over her, then reached down to rub his cock across her pussy. She arched and moaned, wet eyelashes flickering open. She smiled slightly, and her big eyes stared up at him. Then she smiled big. “Yeah,” she murmured. “Please.” Her eyelids dropped back down. 

Jensen looked back at Jared to find him stroking his erect cock and watching them intently. His eyes flicked from Jen’s face to his cock to Hilarie’s body and back, dark blown eyes and hungry mouth betraying his arousal.

Jensen stared right at Jared as he finally slid his aching cock deep inside of Hilarie, the warmth and tightness making his breath catch. Jared stared back, his chest moving faster as Jensen started to move in and out of her firmly. Finally, without ever blinking, Jared started to lean forward slowly. Jensen didn’t move his eyes. He wanted this. Jared was as beautiful and as erotic as Hilarie, and he was as much of a turn on. He finally closed his eyes as Jared slid his tongue inside Jens’ mouth, and they suddenly had a heated battle between their mouths fighting for dominance, and he amped up the strength of his hips’ movements until he was slamming down into Hilarie on every stroke, eliciting an incoherent cry each time. Jared’s hands closed around Jensen’s head and pulled on his hair, creating flashing emotions inside Jensen that waved and crashed until he was coming harder than he’d ever come in his life. His hips stuttered finally to a stop, and he lay his sweaty body back down on Hilarie, trying not to collapse on her. He made a heroic effort after a while and rolled off to the side where he’d been before. He still couldn’t muster the strength to open his eyes, yet, however. 

When he finally pulled them open, Jared was on his side, leaning on an elbow looking down at the two of them, smiling gently. Jensen swallowed against a dry dry mouth and said, “your turn, dude.”

Hilarie nodded and lifted her eyelids and said, “come on, this is still my fantasy come true night. I promise to move more in just a moment.”

Jared laughed. “You don’t have to move, sugar. You’re just fine right here where I want you.” 

She laughed back. “How about doggie style? Would that do it for you, Jare?”

“Not only yeah, but hell, yeah,” he nodded. She rolled over and came up on her knees. But then she shifted over so that she was over Jensen. She looked down at him and her eyes sparkled. “Is this okay, Jen?” He smiled back. “Oh, I guess it’ll do for now.” He put his arms up and started moving them up and down her body everywhere he could reach, just gently using his fingertips to stimulate her skin. Her eyes closed and she sucked in air through her nose. 

Jared shifted around until he was behind her and rolled a condom down on himself. He grabbed the lube after a moment and gently rubbed a lubed finger around her puckered asshole. She sucked in a startled breath, but didn’t say anything. After a little while he slipped his baby fingertip inside her ass, and rubbed it in and out. He didn’t have to wait long for a reaction. She moaned loudly and fucked herself back onto his finger, begging for more. He chuckled. “I guess you’ve done this before, huh?”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” She moaned back. “It’s humiliating. Do it some more.”

Even Jensen had to laugh this time. Her eyes flicked open and she grinned down at him, then leaned down to kiss him long and wet and electric hot. Jared started rubbing his cock up and down her pussy, then leaned down far enough to make the tip rub up and down Jensen’s crotch, too. Jensen’s eyes flew up and he moaned suddenly, too. Jared responded by putting a hand down to Jensen’s cock and pulling it gently in rhythm with his movements on Hilarie. When he started to push his cock into Hilarie she let out a long slow cry. He could feel the jiggles from Jared’s hand moving quickly in and out of her ass at the same time. It was all more than he could take. His cock swelled again faster than he thought it could. By the time Jared shivered and went spastic and came inside Hilarie, Jensen’s vision was whiting out and he was coming again, too. He wasn’t sure if Hilarie came, but she sure made a lot of noise, so he thought she was enjoying it. 

A few minutes later Jared was passing them the water glasses and rolling them onto the pillows and tucking covers over them. Jensen just lay back down and snuggled up next to Hil. She was warm and sweet and Jared was right there on the other side. All was well with his world, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared realizes what he wants.

Jared heard somebody whisper, “hush, you’ll wake up Jared.” That was funny. Then his brain caught him up to date and he opened his eyes. Bright sunlight was streaming in the windows, and Jensen and Hilarie were in bed with him, sipping on coffee cups and giggling at him. He grinned, and pulled the covers up to peek at the two naked bodies in his bed. “Whoo, hoo,” he yelled, and hopped up to go pee. When he got back Hilarie pointed at his bedside table and said, “your coffee’s right there.” He grabbed it gratefully, and sank back into bed with them to sip on it and percolate his brain for the day. He didn’t pull the covers over his lap, though, deciding to leave his hard on out in the open for them to mention if they wanted to. He certainly wouldn’t mind a repeat performance. He thought about it and decided that it was definitely the hottest sex he’d ever had. He’d had sex with two girls one time, but this meant more because it was with two people he really cared about. 

He suddenly realized that the other two weren’t talking and swung his head around to find them sucking on each other’s mouths. He grinned and put his coffee down carefully. He slid his left hand down Hilarie’s body to cup her ass and knead it while he put his mouth on her left shoulder and began to nibble and suck on it, moving in a line up onto her neck. Hilarie pulled back from both of them after a couple of minutes and rolled to lay on her back. She grinned and said, “ok, I want to watch you two kissing again.” 

They looked at each other over the body of this movie star gorgeous girl. To kiss your best friend and jack him off in the dark in the middle of the night when you’ve been drinking is one thing. To do it sober in the bright light of day…. Hmm. Jared wasn’t sure if this was a line they should cross? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Jensen suddenly pulled back a little and turned his face back to Hilarie. “With you here? Are you kidding?” He smirked a cocky Dean smirk at her and leaned in to nuzzle her neck. Jared leaned back and pulled her body up onto his, facing him. “Ride me, cowgirl, and maybe he can slide in the backdoor?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her to make sure she knew it was all lighthearted and she could opt out if she wanted, but she grinned and grabbed a condom and rolled it down onto him and then just lifted her ass and slid her pussy down onto his dick like she’d already planned it out, leaning down to rub her tits on his chest and suck on his neck like a vampire. He moaned and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He really wanted to see this, but damn… 

He heard Jensen moan and opened his eyes to see him kneeling behind Hilarie, shifting his hips and pushing into her. He could picture her sweet ass with Jensen’s gorgeous cock sliding into it. Oh shit. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about his co-star’s cock as gorgeous, should he? But the idea still twisted something in his core, and he circled his hips under hers, pushing harder up into her hot, tight pussy. He moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to come quite yet. But when his cock felt Jensen’s moving inside of her at the same time he couldn’t stop, he just exploded, frying his brain. 

When he came back from the blissful happy place, he realized that he was still inside her, and Jensen was pumping into her hard and fast, and he could still feel it. She was screaming in fast pulses with his thrusts, and Jen was moaning like a porn star. Both of them had their eyes closed, and it was like the best porn movie he’d ever seen. It was starting to get painful when they both climaxed almost at once, her pussy tightening around him and Jensen’s cock moving erratically, then slowing to a stop. Jared watched Jensen’s face and saw it frown and twist up and a few tears slide down his face while he tried to suck in air that seemed to be missing. The sight made Jared’s insides turn inside out with lust and want. 

At that moment, Jared made up his mind. He must be bi, because he wanted to fuck Jensen as much as he wanted to fuck Hilarie. He wanted to plunge his cock deep in Jensen’s ass. He wanted to control how and when he came and put that bliss on his face himself. He didn’t care what that made him. Getting to do that to Jensen would be worth it. 

 

After a couple of minutes letting them recover, Jared had decided that this might be his best chance to ever get this to happen. With Hil as the catalyst, it might work. Without her, it would be too hard. So he got up and got a warm wet washcloth.

They were laying tangled together, and Jared leaned over and looked at them, smiling. They opened their eyes and smiled back. He leaned over and kissed Hilarie and wiped between her legs with the washcloth, then put a knee on the other side of her body and leaned over Jensen and began to rub his dick clean with the warm washcloth and started really, really kissing him. He kissed him the way he wanted to fuck him. He eventually tossed the washcloth but he kept holding onto Jen’s dick, lightly pulling on it. He put every bit of his emotion into the kiss, and lost himself in the sensation, realizing just how much he really wanted to do this. And Jensen was letting him! He didn’t want to stop in case Jensen came to his senses, so he pulled his other knee over to the first one, and then put the first one in between Jensen’s knees. Jensen did pull back at that, and opened his eyes to look up at Jared. 

But he didn’t look like he was leaving. It looked more like he was wondering what Jared was going to do next. So Jared moved his other knee in between Jensen’s and leaned his face down to suck and lick Jensen’s nipples, softly then faster, then nibbling and rubbing them with his hand. He heard Jensen moan, and pulled back to see him looking back at him with need in his eyes. He could read it as clearly as anything Jensen ever said. So Jared put his hands down on Jensen’s thighs and slid down the bed to where his face was right over Jensen’s cock. 

Jared had never put his mouth on anybody’s cock in his life, and it seemed like kind of a big deal at the moment. So he started out slowly by just kissing it. It twitched and arched up towards him. He laughed a little, thinking maybe this wasn’t too hard after all. Jen moaned loudly at the touch and his body twisted up and back. So he gently sucked on his dick, and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft, and reveled in the idea that he was making Jensen feel like that.

He finally let go of his dick before he went too far and started to pull Jen’s thighs up towards Jen’s face, when Jen said, “whoa.” He looked startled. Jared smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you. Promise.”  
He reached for the bottle of lube and poured it on his hand, then started rubbing Jen’s perineum and asshole gently with the hand warmed lube, massaging his ass and balls and the back of his thighs gently.   
He chanced a look up and found Jen arching his back and breathing fast, holding his legs spread wide and knees up. It was breathtaking. Hilarie was watching intently, two fingers in her pussy, her eyes blown. This was a sight he wouldn’t forget easily. Holy cow. 

By the time he slipped the tip of his pinkie finger into Jen, he was writhing on the bed and he yelled out a loud moan. Jared took his time, sliding his finger in and out, gently at first, then adding another, then reaching deeper for his prostate. When he hit it Jensen’s eyes opened wide and he howled. “Shit, Jared!”

Jared smiled wickedly back. “Just wait, Jen. Just wait.”

He kept sliding his fingers in and around, and gently working Jensen open for him. He didn’t want it to hurt too bad, especially since it was obviously his first time. He started talking to Jen to keep him calm, just murmurs. “You’re so hot, Jen. Make me want to do dirty things to you. Take you and push you and hold you down and thrust into you and just fuck you. Do you want that, Jen?”

Jensen moaned back, finally answering, “yeah, yes. I want you to fuck me, Jay. Just hurry the fuck up.”

Jared laughed a little. “Got to wait ‘til you’re open enough, Jen. Don’t want you to hurt too much your first time, do you?”

“Mmmmm. Jensen didn’t sound like he was coherent enough to worry about something like that right now.” 

Hilarie seemed mesmerized, like she didn’t want to break the spell either. Like she was witnessing something really special. And he kind of liked the fact that she was here, stabilizing them, keeping them from freaking out. And it was hot to have an audience, too. 

Finally, Jared had four fingers twirling in Jensen’s ass, and felt like it might be time. Hilarie actually had a condom open and ready for him when he looked up, and helped him roll it down onto himself. Then he pulled his fingers out of Jensen, earning a whine of complaint. 

“Hush, just gotta roll over, then you’ll get it back,” he soothed.

Compliantly, Jensen rolled over and Jared pulled his ass up in the air. He put a finger back in, just a tad, before putting the tip of his cock to that beautiful hole and pushing it just a tiny bit in. Jensen moaned loudly. So Jay paused, and waited a bit, before sliding a tiny bit farther. Jen moaned again, “God, Jay, that thing is motherfucking huge.”

“I know, I know, but that’ll just make it better once we get there.”

He pushed a little bit every couple of minutes until finally he was seated all the way in. He waited another minute or so before finally, finally starting to slide it a little bit. He was rewarded with Jensen’s loud whine, and a movement of his ass back towards Jared. So he placed both hands on the sides of Jen’s hips, and began to pull out and push in, still fairly gently. Jen began to move tentatively at first, then harder, then he was yelling as Jared hit his prostate, and Jared started slamming into him hard on every thrust. 

“Come for me, Jen,” he said suddenly, to catch him off guard. Jen’s head jerked sideways a little, like he hadn’t even been on the same planet, and suddenly, it worked. Just the idea of being told to come was so hot, that he went off, and shook and spurted onto the bed. The sudden squeezing around his cock sent Jared off too, and he let loose inside of Jensen and thought he was going to pass out. 

He pulled out pretty quickly, thinking he might be hurting Jen after the crazy endorphins quit, and lay down on Jen’s other side, putting him in between himself and Hilarie. She looked down tenderly at both of them, as if they’d done something she was proud of. Crazy, sweet girl.


	3. Chad the loser

Hilarie quickly decided she needed a shower and found a towel and disappeared into their guest bathroom, leaving the boys alone together. All of a sudden Jared was nervous. He was lying naked on the bed next to Jensen. His best friend. That he had just fucked. He was scared to death that Jensen would suddenly freak out on him and that would be it. He would lose him forever. He wanted to run. But before he could move, Jensen did. Only he moved towards Jared, not away. He was suddenly leaning over Jared, leaning into Jared, his knee firmly between Jared’s legs, his hands on his shoulders. “Jay.” 

Jared squirmed, trying not to look up. “Jay.” Jensen’s voice was firm and unyielding. Jared couldn’t help but look up this time. 

Jen was naked and pleading. “Stop it. We’re ok. You can’t freak out on me this way. I…” 

Jared felt about one inch tall. “Shit, Jen. Sorry. I just… I don’t want to lose you. Maybe this is too… “

“Jay.” He leaned in and kissed Jared again, this time soft and slow. Rubbing along his face and lips and lapping at his tongue. Jared felt like crying with relief. He opened his eyes again and smiled through watery eyes. 

“C’mere.” Jensen pulled him up so they were both kneeling on the bed facing each other, naked skin to naked skin. Their arms slid around each other and they just held on tight, rocking slightly. It said everything was going to be fine. They had each other. Just then Jared’s cell phone rang. He pulled back from their embrace and grabbed his phone to see who it was. “It’s Chad. I can’t deal with him yet. Maybe in a few,” he muttered. 

“Yeah. We need to see what Hil wants. Figure out what to do then,” Jensen agreed. “You want a shower?” 

“Yeah, we never cleaned up after the game.” He headed for the bathroom but noticed Jen was following him. He looked around blankly. “Do you need something?”

Jensen cocked his head and smirked. “Yeah, a shower.”

It took him a minute. Oh. Ooh. Cool. He grinned back, feeling almost shy, just being naked in front of Jen still made his stomach tingle, even after this morning. 

But it turned out to be a lot more fun than he’d ever realized it could be to shower with his naked, hot best friend. Slippery flesh, hot water, slick soaps and oils and bubbles made rubbing skin together and taking turns leaning each other against the wall a blast. They stumbled out drying each other off to find Hilarie leaning up against the doorway, dressed again, watching them, smiling. Jensen walked up to her and kissed her soundly. “You are an angel. You’re way too good for Chad, you know. Can we keep you?”

Jared liked the sound of that. We. What a difference from twenty-four hours ago. 

Hilarie laughed. “Wish I could. That was definitely the hottest, best sex I’ve ever had. Maybe we can work out partial custody.” 

“What do you want to do with Chad?” Jared asked. “He called a little while ago but I didn’t pick it up.”

Her face fell. “I don’t know yet. Maybe I should talk to him.”

Jensen asked, “are you going to tell him about…” He gestured to themselves. 

She thought about it for a minute. “Yeah. He should know what his behavior caused, and I don’t like lying. If he can’t handle it, then so be it. Unless you guys care?”

They both shook their heads. “Hell, you’re so hot I’ll call the paparazzi and announce it to the world!” said Jared. They all laughed. They knew that was the last thing he’d ever do.

She slapped Jen on his naked butt cheek. “Get your clothes on, boys, I’m hungry. Let’s go get some food!”

After a great late breakfast at their favorite diner, they all felt better. Jay and Jen kept looking at each other and grinning like fools, and Hilarie kept laughing at and with them good naturedly. “I feel like I gave birth to your big gay romance, you guys. Like I’m responsible for it.” She rolled her eyes.

They laughed. Jared said, “I think I must’ve been wanting it and just not admitting it to myself.” He looked down. “That seems pretty stupid now.”

Jensen looked at him for awhile. “Yeah, maybe that goes for both of us. It’s all your fault, Hil. You broke us, you bought us.” He smiled.

They all laughed and it felt warm and companionable. Then Jared’s phone rang again. They all looked at it, and then he answered it.

“Hi Chad.”  
“Hi. Um, I kinda acted like an ass last night.”  
“Yeah, you kinda did.” Jared didn’t feel like letting him off the hook too easy.  
“Uh. Is Hilarie with you guys?”  
“Yeah. Will that make you attack her again?”  
“No.” He sounded chastened.  
“I just want to talk to her.”  
“Ok, she says she’ll talk to you. You want to come by our place in about half an hour, man?”  
“Yeah, ok. Thanks, man.”  
“Ok. See you in a few.”  
“Ok.”

It was only a few minutes after they got back to the condo that Chad showed up. Jensen let him in, looking murderous, but not saying anything, even when Chad said, “Hi, man.”

Awkwardly, Chad shuffled into the living room where Hil and Jay were. He started to talk but it sort of came out as a cough and he had to start over. They all just looked at him. “Jesus, you guys. I feel like I have giant warts or something! Um. Um. Hil, I’m sorry. I acted like a complete ass last night. I know you weren’t… I mean, I was the one out of line. I just got jealous and freaked out.” His voice got faster as he tried to get the line out. Real life was much harder than acting. 

She looked at him angrily for a minute, then said, “I get you freaking out, but I don’t get you doing it in public. That was humiliating for all four of us. How could you even consider behaving like that in public?” She was yelling by the end of her speech and looked kind of shocked when she stopped. She really was angry about this, she guessed. Maybe she was angry about a lot of things. She tried not to be the kind of person who brought up old wounds whenever they had a fight, but sometimes it was hard.

“And I know you saw Kenzie again two weekends ago,” she finally managed to say, defiantly.

He looked like a dog caught with his nose in the garbage. Guilty. She hadn’t been sure before, but she was now. She snapped. “You son of a bitch. How dare you be jealous of what WAS innocent flirting when you’ve been cheating behind my back?” She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Well, you’ll be glad to know it isn’t innocent anymore.” 

She waited for it to sink in. When it did, his mouth dropped. He frowned at Jared in outrage. “You screwed my girlfriend? You bastard! I thought you were my friend.”

“I am, Chad. But she wasn’t your girlfriend last night. You gave her up. And it wasn’t just me.” Jared’s tone was angry but even.

Chad looked like Jared had kicked him. He swung his head between the three of them. “You… All of you?...” His voice trailed off, and he sat down suddenly, like his world had swung on it’s axis. He put both hands over his face and just sat there. After a couple of minutes it became obvious that he was crying silently. Jared felt bad, but he’d brought it on himself. He sat down on the adjoining sofa and waited for the storm to pass. When the shaking finally slowed Jared put a box of tissues in his lap. Eventually, Chad moved his hands and pulled out some tissues and blew his nose and wiped his face. He finally looked up at Jay. 

“I don’t know if I’m more upset about losing Hil or you, man.”

“You haven’t lost me, man. I’m still your friend.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m just supposed to ignore the fact that you slept with my girlfriend?”

“She isn’t yours right now, dude. She may never be yours again. She was hurting last night and Jen and I were here. It’s up to you if you want to run away, but I’m not running from you, even though you were a horrible shit last night.”

Chad took a deep shuddering breath in, then let it back out. He looked up at Hilarie. “Do you… Will you ever forgive me?” 

She looked at him. “I don’t think we’re good for each other, Chad. If you really loved me you wouldn’t be cheating and lying to me about it.”

“But you just slept with the Js! At the same time!”

“But you don’t see me lying about it, do you?”

He blinked like he hadn’t seen it that way before. He was silent a minute, and then eyed Jensen, who was leaning against the wall watching the show. “What?”

Jen laughed. “Dude, you cheated on her?” He tilted his head towards Hilarie in disbelief. “You’re the biggest moron that ever walked the planet.” He shook his head at the sheer stupidity. “You need a Darwin award. She’s so far out of your league that you don’t even know how to treat her, do you?”

Chad’s face darkened, but he stayed silent, looking back, then looking at Hilarie again. In a small voice he finally asked, “are you serious?”

She looked sad, but nodded.

He leaned back in the deep chair like he’d been hit with terrible news like one of his brothers had cancer. He looked tired and miserable. 

Jared felt bad for him. “Look dude. It’s not the end of the world. Think of all the fangirls who’ll be thrilled!” He laughed, hoping to lighten the mood, but Chad didn’t really smile back. He just looked defeated. 

“I guess I better head out, then,” he mumbled. 

“Where you gonna go, man? You’re supposed to stay three more days.”

“I don’t know. I guess the hotel.”

“You don’t have to leave, you know. You can stay, take a nap. You’ll feel better when you get some rest.” Jared offered.

Chad did sort of smile this time, as he stood up. “Thanks, man. I’ll pass.”

He turned and headed for the door without another word, feeling numb. When he finally made it into the rental car he felt like he had escaped a prison cell with Butch the Bruiser. Seeing Hilarie, knowing she’d finally dumped him, was torture. Even knowing it was really his own cheating that had pushed her away, he still felt like she was the one rejecting him. 

He thought of their show together and her character’s motto that “People always leave.” Only in real life it was his motto, not hers. She’d already happily moved on. With the Js, no less. No one ever got close to them. They went through girls like they were gummi bears. Especially Jen. Only this felt different. They didn’t bring the girls home. Or share them, that he’d ever heard. Hil really was pretty damn special.

He could barely see through the drizzling foggy rain and his tears. He thought about whether life was really worth it. Sometimes it didn’t really seem like it. If he were dead he wouldn’t feel pain anymore. Or humiliation at being dumped by his gorgeous co-star girlfriend. Again.

He hadn’t meant to cheat with Kenzie. She was just there and Hil wasn’t, and she liked him so much. He thought she liked him more than Hil did, and it was nice to be liked. But he still loved Hil, whether she loved him back or not. 

He parked in the parking garage and took the elevator up to his floor in the hotel without seeing anyone, luckily. And he already had a bottle of whisky in the room, so he was good to go. He really needed a drink. He didn’t normally drink alone, but this wasn’t a normal day.


End file.
